Pertium De Amor
by Angelic Vampire
Summary: When love can be bargained for, when everyone has a price...Who knows, something wonderful can happen.Perhaps, a DracoGinny story?
1. Unexpected Kisses And A Punch

_Summary: When love is bargained for, when fate is no longer in your hands, everything has a price, everyone can be bought and yet with a little push, something wonderful can happen._

It was 8:00 at night, and a Miss Generva Weasley was serving detention once again for Professor Snape on account that the essay she wrote '_What does Wolfbanes do and in what potions they are used for?' _was unsatisfactory. In the dark and damp classroom, she was having to clean the room, manually.

She began cleaning the cauldrons that the first years were using "My Merlin! I never remember being this dirty when I was in my first year. What have they been making, dungbombs behind Snape's back? "

She sniffed the cauldron, " It smells like it." , unsuspectlly a voice emerged from the doorway.

" I have brought you some company, Miss Weasley. He seem to think that using a hex on your brother was amusing. Though it was, he was caught by Professor Mcgonagall "

It was Professor Snape, grabbing the collar of a young man. He was slightly pale, blond and musculeur.

" But Professor, he started it! Why do I have to serve detention?"

Ginny listened carefully, while still cleaning.

" Because I told Professor McGonagall that I will give you a fair punishment while she does the same for Weasley. Unless you would like to suffer the same consequences."

The boy looked at the girl's back which was facing them. He looked at the curves of her body, the beautiful tendrils running down her back and suddenly, realized who it was. It was the youngest and only female of the Weasley Bros. She was thinking to herself while she was cleaning the untidy front desk.

_I hope he throws a book at him. Or even better, Snape would let me do it for him. I really do doubt it, Ginny dear. Judging how Snape is acting towards the guy it won't be a fair punishment at all. Though I hate Ron sometimes he is still my brother. I hope Ron is alright_.

" You, sir will clean this room, along with Miss Weasley, manually."

Professor Snape sneered._Whoa! Apparently, Snape ain't too happy. I guess detention will be fun tonight. I wonder why Snape is so mad... _

There was a knock at the door.

" Excuse me? Fath-I mean Professor"

A smooth and silky voice called from behind the potions teacher.

" What is it that you want, Miss Sapvus?"

He said annoyed.

" I would like to speak to you. In private." She replied.

" Oh all right, Miss Sapvus. I will leave you two alone. No magic or both houses will lose points."

He warned the blond and the red head.

Ginny sighed, " Well, then. Grab a broom or something."

The boy replied rather arrogately, " I will do no such thing!"

The Gryffindor stopped immediatly. _Now I remember that icy cold voice! _

She quickly turned to see the owner of that voice, hoping that she was wrong. Nope, she was right, it was Draco Malfoy.

The red-head rolled her eyes, " What? Is Malfoy afraid of breaking a nail? Oh no! Maybe dirty his precious clothes!"

She said in tone as if she was talking to a four year old.

"Well, actually yes. Do you know how much these robes cost? Well, I suppose you don't, judging by your appearance."

He smirked. The red head glared at the boy.

_This will be a very long night..._

The night grew long as it became darker, and Ginny and Draco was almost finish cleaning. After a dozen and a half insults was thrown at each other, they were no longer talking until Draco got bored of cleaning and began to talk.

" Weasel, you wanna play a game ?"

The female Weasley blew a strand of her fiery red hair away from her clear, smooth face.

She replied angrily, " Does it look like I wanna play a game with a sleazy, cheating, son of a-"

" Temper, temper Weasley. Apparently, young innocent 'Ginny' has a filthy mouth. Now what would your brother say?"

The red headed girl paused, then said " Well, if he found out that I was saying it to _**you**_, he would go 'Go goin' Gin! I knew you could do it! She got that from me.' She tilted her head and smirked, placing her hand on top of the broom. He was taken back, he had always known that the youngest of a pathetic wizarding family had a fiery temper, but then again, no girl no matter how much of a spicy pepper she could be was able to resist a Malfoy man. He put a hand on his chest over his heart, pretending to be upset.

" Oh, that hurt Weasley. Right here."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and asked, " You mean that black hole that a heart was supposed to be?"

He gave her a venomous glare, " You know, not all Malfoys are cold and insensitive."

The sixth Gryffindor furrowed her eyebrows, " You mean that they are not all pricks? Sorry, Malfoy but I find that hard to believe. The only thing I see in front of me is a reflection of your father."

She turned around and went back to continue cleaning, but was stopped abruptly by a strong muscular hand upon her wrist. Draco turned her with force, pulled her close to him and stared at her angrily.

He gritted through his teeth," Take that back, WEASLEY!"

She simply stared back, as if accepting a challege. " And why should I?"

" Or else I will do something you will never forget."

She scoffed. " I'd like to see you try, Malfoy. Watch what happens."

He let her go, aggravated, annoyed, and let's face it, he's really pissed off.

_What is there for me to do? DAMMIT! She's annoying, she's hot tempered, and she doesn't give a shit if she's strikes a cord in someone's nerves or not. She tells me all of my truths and she doesn't bullshit me like everyone else does. Her eyes see right through me, those beautiful deep pools...what the hell?_ _WHAT AM I SAYING?! SHE'S A FUCKING BITCH! That's it, I'm really gonna give her what I really want to do to her. Something painful,deadly...something she's never forget._

The red head rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but the next thing she knew, the Slytherin's thin softly pink lips was upon hers. He pulled away, amazed and confused about what he did. _What did I just do? I wanted to slap her...well, maybe not slap..but dammit, scare her a bit! WHY THE HELL DID I JUST KISS HER?!_ Ginny, completely wide eyed, took steps back until her back touched the stone cold wall. She put her head down, remaining frozen and Malfoy gave the girl a puzzled expression. She kept her head down as the young man approached her.When he was close enough to see her face, he received a punch square on the nose." BLOODY HELL! WHY IN MERLIN DOES GIRL GRYFFS HAVE TO HIT ME IN THE FUCKING NOSE!"

The 16 year old girl slid down the wall and broke into tears. Though in pain, oddly enough he stayed where he was rather then his routine of leaving quickly like the sissy he was...hey, it's the truth.

" Why are you crying, Weasley?" He groaned, rubbing his nose tenderly.

Generva lifted her head and sniffled, " Wouldn't you cry if you kissed yourself?"

" Hey, I resent that.Other girls faint, swoon and maybe even lose their breath, but you...y-you have a nervous breakdown...You...You're strange. " He replied opening and closing his mouth in order to adjust to the pain. Also in order not to tear up from the aftershock stings.

The Gryffindor put her head back down and continued to cry. Draco Malfoy was getting really uncomfortable. He decided to move forward, towards her and patted her head hoping to make her stop. She stopped alright but just to look at the 7th year strangely, "What the hell are you doing?"

The boy cleared his throat, ignoring the question and asked, " So why are you crying? The truth now."

She brushed the strands of hair and wiped her tears from her slightly pale cheeks.

" I never thought I would get my first kiss from..." She grimaced, "You."

She sighed, "and then I had a flashback of...Tom."

Draco shuddered, he knew of the Dark Lord's mortal name but he never expected someone to address him with such...affection and sadness.

She then, began her story.

" When I was young, I dreamt of a boy. A boy that would love and cherish me and give me the world. On my first year of Hogwarts, I thought I found him. He was concealed in a book and was there when I needed him."

The blond Slytherin listened carefully to every word spoken by the red head.

She continued, " I was naive and stupid. I loved him and he said that he loved me. That I was special. He kept on feeding me lies and I kept on believing him."

More tears were streaming down.

" When I heard him say that I was a silly little girl and I was nothing more to him than a mere toy, a pawn in his plan, I just didn't want to live anymore. And I was stupid enough to think that he would fall for someone like me. That maybe he really wanted to be with me. Then, Harry came along. Merlin, was I head over heels for him. But I realized that he saw me only as Ron's little sister. Yet, he was always there for me. My crush for him finally stopped and it grew into love of a brother. I guess this all started by me believing those silly muggles tales that soon my knight in shining armor would come for me and give me my first kiss, but there's no such thing as true love or prince charming, right? Plus, you ruined that idea by giving me that kiss. So, now you know my brief, very brief history with men, Malfoy."

She said, wiping tears off her cheeks.

" There's one more thing you can mock me for. Falling in love with Lord Voldemort ( He shuddered slightly.) and finally realizing the boy who lived would never be interested in me. But of course, you already knew that. I hope you're ecstatic."

Ginny stood up off the floor and began to walk away.

" Weasley, wait!"

The Slytherin grabbed hold of Ginny's wrist and pulled her close to him. His pale gray eyes stared into the red head's coffee brown eyes and was trapped in a trace.

" What Malfoy? Care to throw an insult at me?" She said in an annoyed tone.

" You wanted to know my reason for breaking down, didn't you? Now what? You pity me? Ha, like that would ever happen. The snobby, rich Malfoy begins to feel sorry for poor, weak, defenseless Weasley? Well, guess what? I don't want your pity nor your sneer remarks.You can just so-"

She was cut off by Draco's lips pressed once again against hers. He moved a step back and he softly said, breathing hard " Don't you ever shut up?"

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" She yelled.

"I was on a roll. I wanted to do it. Listen, I am sorry for asking you that question. I didn't know that it would bring bad memories."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

_Did Malfoy just apologized to me? Did he kissed me before that? Again? Did hell freeze over? Are pigs flying over my head now? Honestly, I never thought I would live to see the day. Him apologizing... Begging would be better. I am really enjoying him doing this, he should do it more often. Draco suddenly realized what he just said.He just apologized, a Malfoy doing that could only mean two things: the end of the world or he completely drove himself mad._

**_Oh Merlin! I must be going nutters! She probably enjoying this. But she's really beautiful. Those lips, those juicy, pouty lips, Merlin if I can just ki- WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON WITH ME? Probably gonna have to call in St. Mungo's so they can reserve a place for me._**

"Listen, don't be taking that apology over your head and most definitely those kisses.That was a once a lifetime moment." The seventh year said, breaking the awkward silence.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, " Oh, don't worry. I wasn't expecting another."

Ginny moved close to Draco, his arm wrapping around her waist. The red head could smell his sweet scent of cologne. She moved even closer, her lips at the point of touching his, till she gently moved to his earlobe and whispered," I hope you enjoyed them because if you try it again, I will cut off your family jewels and send them to your mother for Christmas."

She took a few steps back,unlocking herself from his embrace and walked away. Leaving a shocked tall, pale Slytherin behind.


	2. A Deal With The Devil

Ginny woke to a new morning and thought of the other night as a smile crept across her face. She had a plan.

" I think I can use it to my advantage" after filling in her best friend about the events of the previous night. She described second by second so that Amelia Mortales, could get a good visualization of what happened on their way to class.Ginny has known Amelia Mortales since third year. She has a twin who happens to be in Slytherin. She calls her 'Wings' for the reason she was made chaser for the Gryffindor team in their fourth year and she flies as if the speed of a firebolt (though she only has a Nimbus 2001).

" What happens if he finds out?" asked as she bit her lower lip and tried to balance her satchel and the food in her hands.

"Oh, come on. Too much blond, not much brain."

" Gin, don't you mean too much brawn, not much brain?" The petite brunette said with a confused expression on her face. Gin dramatically paused.

" No." She giggled as did her room mate. She then grabbed some of the books Amelia had in her hands to help her out.

" Listen, Wings. You needn't worry. He won't find out."

They kept on walking, not paying much attention of what or who was ahead of them. Unfortunely to their dismay, did not notice a pair of big black eyes behind a statue.

The next day, on the way to the library, Ginny and her friend bumped into someone._'Oof !'_ The red head and the brunette ended on the cold, marble floor, looking up at a tall, slender male.

" Well, I seem to stumble upon a little weaselette and a pair of little wings." The platinum blonde smirked.

Wings replied " Well, I seem to stumble upon a bouncing white ferret who seems to have forgotten his manners. Gee, Malfoy I thought your parents could afford charm school. I mean, they are rich enough."

She picked herself up and helped Ginny up as well. Ginny looked at Malfoy with annoyance, but she began to think of her plan and shook it off. She spoke in a sweet, soothing tone,

" On behalf of Wings here, she is sorry for calling you that." Her friend quickly shot a wide eyed gaze at her 'recently gone mad' friend. Draco's smirk vanished, and was replaced by an shock and very bewildered expression.

Ginny continued, " and as for me..." Ginny moved closer to Draco, once again at the point of their lips touching.

" It was a pleasure crossing paths with you, Mr. Malfoy." She slowly walked away, grabbing her shocked friend and headed towards the library.

Once they got to the corner of the wall and turned, Ginny growled, " That wanker!"

Wings confused replied, " But Gin, didn't you? Uh, weren't you acting all...? And weren't you, dare I say, flirting with blond boy?"

The girl sighed and continued,"I'll never understand you, will I?"

" Wings, what did I tell you? It's all part of my plan. I'm going to seduce him, lead him on and then, drop him. This is revenge. You never mess with a Weasley."

" Never mess with a Weasley, eh? I heard the same thing about a Malfoy", a smooth, silky voice replied. Ginny jumped, for the voice was right behind her.

" Serene! What ... are you doing here?"

" Tsh, tsh, tsh,Weasley. Now don't you know that us Slytherins are always lurking around in the shadows? Plotting, tricking and scheming." Siren smirked as she replied.

" Why, isn't it little miss airhead, I mean, head girl of the Slytherin house." Amelia sarcastically said. The raven-haired girl turned and glared at the brunette, standing next to Ginny. The sixth year took a step back.

Ginny asked with an angered tone, " What do you want, Sapvus?"

She replied innocently, " Now, why would I want something? I am only looking out for the well being of my poor 'too much blond, not much brain' friend." Ginny turned wide-eyed. She had heard their conversation and there is only one way out, Serene's way. A way she doesn't want to take, but is going to have to if she wants to stay alive.

" Ok, what is it that you want?"

" I have a proposal for you", she smirked. Ginny backed away from the greasey haired Slytherin.

" Ummm...Serene? I'm sorry, but I can't marry you.You're just not my type." The tall female Slytherin's tone changed from deadly to deadlier.

" Listen, Gryff. Unless you want a certain pale blond Slytherin to find out your plans for him, I suggest you don't take this as a joking matter." Amelia moved in front of Ginny.

" What is it that you want, Snap- I mean, Serene?"

" You're lucky that I know your sister,or else she would be the only one of the Mortales family here in Hogwarts." Amelia gulped and went behind the red head.

" Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." The seventh year looked squarely at Wings, which tried to hide behind Ginny. " For my silence, I want something in return." Wings found her courage and spoke

" Ha! 'Oh, why would I want something? I am only looking out for my fellow Slytherin.' So much for the well-being of ferret boy." The Slytherin turned to Wings, which caused the brunette lose her confidence to speak again.

"But of course, why else wouldn't I be in Slytherin? I want to grab the attention of two boys, but it's really up to you to choose." The jet-black haired girl said nonchalantly.Ginny gave Siren a puzzled look.

" Up to me? Choose who?" Behind the red head, there was snickering, which quickly turned into roaring laughter. It was Wings who had fallen on the floor, clutching her sides as she laughs.

" Serene?- likes a guy?...two even!...Oh,and I thou--- I thought she was a cow chaser! It's just too much!" Serene growled

" I can see the headlines in the Daily Prophet: 'Mortales meets her mortal end'!" The sixth Gryffindor stopped laughing and stayed still, frozen in fear. The red-headed sixth year sighed and asked

" Who do you want to grab the attention of?"

"Your ex-boyfriend or the boy who lived."


	3. Final Decision

Author's Note: Okay, I don't really think this is any good but I kinda screwed up with this chapter so if you don't like it, I will agree with you . But, don't write a review for it, if you hate it. Please. I beg of you. Anyways, I'll try to update soon.

The Final Decision 

" Who!"The two Gryffindors exclaimed.

" Your ex or your crush, Weasley."

"Then that would be Oliver or..." Ginny said.

" Potter." Serene smirked.

Wings raised an eyebrow, " Gin, I thought you were over wonder boy. And I mea-" She was cut off by her red headed friend.

" Yes, I am over him. I haven't had a crush on him since third year. Serene, I can not nor will I will not Oliver fall in love with you. He just got the job as Hooch's replacement!" She exclaimed.

The raven haired Slytherin grinned evilly, " Then Potter."

" There is no chance in Hell that I'm feeding Harry to you, you snake!"

The Slytherin's grin transformed itself into clenching of her teeth and her pure black eyes, showing the darkness of her soul, was glaring at the girls in front of her.

" Well Weasley, you have no choice now, do you? You either choose one of the two or I promise, even without the help of no one, I will make you wish you ever stepped foot in Hogwarts. Ever. Again. Do you understand?"

The red head did not reply.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

" I understand, Sapvus." She finally replied in a monotonous tone.

* * *

" Wings! Wings!" The red-headed Gryffindor hissed to her left. Amelia was oblivious to Ginny's calls. The coffee haired girl was too busy writing her notes for class which consists of ' Professors are a bore.', 'Ancient Runes is stupid.', and ' Memo to self: Play a prank on Ava but before, write out a will.' She finally gave the female Weasley her full attention after she was hit on her head with a rather large paper ball. 

" Hm? Oh, sorry, my brain went on vacay." she whispered calmly.

"Wings, this is serious! I need your brain to get back to work because I have no bloody idea what to do!" Ginny whispered in a panicked tone. Her hands were sweaty and shaky, and she has been running out of quills since she has broken her last six in only two classes. She was wondering how Serene Sapvus was gonna do her in, the young Weasley was on the verge of nervous breakdown. Hell, she was already there! Rumors flew around on how the Slytherin tortures her victims. In one case, she stole all of the girl's clothes, apparated her to the boys' dormitories completely stark naked, then made her run all the way to the astronomy tower to get them and then, stole it again only to throw to the Whomping Willow so she can recollect them again. And this was just for borrowing a hairpin! _If that was just for a lousy hairpin, what is she gonna do to me?_

" Aw, don't worry, Red. I won't let that overgrown grease ball do that to you." She whispered as she quietly moved to the female Weasley's row. " Besides, I don't think she would do _THAT_ to you...she'd probably do worse." She muttered lastly.

" Oh, yes she would, Wings." The other Gryffindor softly exclaimed. " And you would stop going into my mind without my permission! I have enough troubles as it is."

Mortales furrowed her eyebrows, " The twins put your head in a toilet? Well, that explains that few times they were calling you Ms. Swirly."

Just before the Red head was about to hex her best friend, the ring rang. Her pupils dilated and she suddenly lost her breathe. As Wings escorted her to her doom, Ginerva was trying to figure who was going to pick. Fortunately, for Oliver, having a new career as the flying instructor gave him an excuse, but what about Harry? She certainly can not feed Harry to the praying mantis. But she does not want for the Slytherin to speak of her plan. What was she to do!

The two Gryffindors entered the great hall, one exhausted, and the other paranoid. Not a very good combination, I might say. A pair of pitch black eyes followed the two as they sat down on the bench. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat across from them.

" So, how was your classes so far, Gin?" Her brother asked.

His sister stared blankly.

" Ginny, are you alright?" The brown haired seventh year asked, waving her hand in front of the young girl's face.

Still no reply.

" I got this. Don't worry a thing." The sixth year Spaniard nervously chuckled.

She lightly smacked the female Weasley next to her.

" Ow! Why in bloody hell you do that for!" Ginerva exclaimed. She punched her best friend's shoulder.

" Ow! See? You got an answer." She said in a harsh tone as she rubbed her now pulsing painful shoulder.

" Ginny, what's wrong? You have been drifting into space for the past fifteen minutes."

" Ron, I'm fine. I have just been thinking about...my studies." The female red head answered.

She suddenly felt that she was being watched. Amelia felt the presence as well. She turned softly to see, and then quickly turned in a flash.

" Uh... Gin. I'm suddenly not feeling too good. I feel like I'm about to pass out. "_ Serene is looking at us. You have two choices, dude. One: You finally decide and just watch out that she doesn't do anything to the poor prat that will have to kiss her or two: run like Hell! So what are you gonna do? _The dark brown haired Gryffindor said first and then mentally to the girl next to her.

_Ok...okay... Run like hell! _" Uh...sure. Okay,guys.I'llseeyouinthe commonroom.Okay?Alright.Seeya!" The youngest Weasley replied very rapidly.

The two girls ran through the two rows and pushed the great wooded doors of the hall. Little did they knew was that a particular Slytherin was just at their tails. Wings and Gin ran as quickly as they can. Breathing heavily, her eyes closed, and her flowing auburn hair beating against the wind. The coffee brown haired Gryffindor ran behind her, trying to keep up.

" WEASLEY!" A voice billowed. The two stood frozen in mid-run. The owner of the commending voice smirked. The two Gryffindors turned ever so slowly. Still breathing heavily, fatigued from the run. Tiny droplets of sweat trickled down the girls' faces and turning pale from the fear. It was Serene.

" Did you really think you were going to get away from me so easily?" She asked, each word dripping with poison disguised in sweetness. " Have you finally decided, my dear? Remember, I do not take kindly to those who defy me. I most certainly make sure that their punishment is very, very severe... ANSWER ME!"

Ginerva jumped. If she makes this decision, who know what will happen to her most dearest friend. But if she doesn't, not only will her scheme end but her life as well. She has no choice now. She has reach the point of no return. It's too late.

The brown eyed girl closed her eyes and sighed. She softly opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful pools of dark brown filled with as if the fire of a phoenix. She whispered, "Forgive me, for what I'm about to do." Her voice shaking, " I choose... Harry."

" Good." was all the raven haired Slytherin said and left with her cloak flowing.

Ginerva collapsed on her knees. She placed her hands upon her face and groaned. She sighed heavily. Her soft pale cheeks were tinted pinkish red. Her eyes filled with so much hatred and the Weasley spark that seem to attempt to set fire on the retreating young...well, girl. Wings sat down and tried to comfort her friend. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and whispered words of assurance, " Everything will be alright. I'll make sure about that. Please, Gin, calm down. Harry's a big boy. If anything happens, he can take care of himself."

She looked up at the Spaniard .

" I know, I know! I...just...didn't want him get hurt. Physically and emotionally."

Amelia picked her up and took her to her chambers. Once at the dormitories, she placed Gin in bed.

" Please Wings, I don't wanna be alone right now. Stay with me." The red head pleaded.

" Alright, I'll stay until you fall sleep." She smile, sadly though, for her best friend. She laid on the right side of the bed, which was covered in the colors of their house.

" 'Mia, sing to me, please? That seems the only way I fall to sleep."

The girl cleared her throat and prepared her voice for the youngest Weasley 's lullaby.

" Smile though your heart is aching. Smile, even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your fears and sorrow. Smile, and maybe tomorrow. You'll see the sun come shining through if you just, light up your face with gladness. Hide ever trace of sadness. Although a tear maybe ever so near. It's a time you must keep trying. Smile, what's the use in crying? You'll see that life is worth worthwhile, if you just ...smile."

Ginny drifted into her dreams and the young coffee haired girl pick herself off the bed quietly so not to disturb her. As she reached for the doorknob, she turned to once again look upon the sleeping girl. " What are you getting yourself to? " Wings whispered. Ginerva stirred a bit, and Amelia whispered, " Will I ever really tell you the truth about me? "


	4. The New Gred And Feorge

The new Gred and Feorge

**_Dear Mother, _**

_**Knowing dear old father is six feet under, you are probably still celebrating. Mother, let me just go straight to the reason for my letter. I been having this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's this painful stirring yet it feels like I'm floating. I don't seem to understand. I have not been paying any attention then I usually have, I don't eat, and I fell like my organs are being ripped out of my body! Could I perhaps have an upset stomach? It's becoming annoying and frustrating .I don't understand why my body is reacting in an unusual manner. This is even worse than me going through puberty! Mother, what's worse than even puberty is that I seem to receive this gut wrenching effect whenever I see Weasley's sister! What in bloody hell is happening to me! **_

_**Your Son,  
Draco**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco sneaked out of his chambers that was behind a silver dragon tapestry and ran quickly to the owlery, trying not to get caught by Filch. He opened the doors and searched for his jet black eagle amongst the sea of brown barn school owls. He was about to call him down when he heard footsteps._ Damn! Dammit, it's Filch! _he thought. The blond hid in the shadows as a voice emerged.

" Merlin! Where is she?" The soft and smooth voice said annoyed so he recognized it instantly, but why would his best friend be here? Ava Mortales was Draco Malfoy 's female best friend. Hell, as a matter of fact, his only friend. He sometimes wonder how did they ever met let alone become so close! The young girl waited impatiently for someone...or something for the next thing he heard was cawing and then a large raven entered the owlery.

" You're late. For the second time!" She said angily. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. _Why would Ava be talking to a crow? Has she got nutters?_ The bird began to caw.

" Oh, don't you curse at me!" _ She's stark raving mad, all right. That would explain why I have her as my friend. All the sane ones are afraid of me._ He placed his silver grey eyes back on his fellow Slytherin and the raven. The next thing he saw, amazed him. The bird extended its wings, the feathers slowly came together to form human arms. It lifted its head and the large black beak slowly shortened, forming a nose and mouth. The pure black eyes became two soft brown ones. The black feathers covering its front and back, transformed into school robes. He blinked repeatly and noticed a Gryffindor badge on the robe. He looked at the other brunette and finally realized that it was her sister. _Her sister is an animagus!_

" Damn that hurt. I thought I would get used to it by now." The girl spoke. _Crap! What was her name? Ava told me when I wasn't paying attention. Millie? Amy? Mia?_

"Amelia." _That's it!_ The Gryffindor raised her eyebrows as she was rubbing her neck.

" First of all, why are you late again?" The female Slytherin asked. Draco looked the identical version of Ava.

" Well...I had to explain Gin why I was opening the window at this time at night. I told that I was planning to jump and I'll expect her to be at my funeral. I wanted white roses on my coffin. She wasn't too amuse about it because she hit me with a pillow...rather with a lot of force, so I had to tell her I was letting out my owl to catch some dinner." Amelia explained. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes skyward, then turned back his attention on the girls.

" Okay...anyways, do you have it?" Ava asked.

" No, I just wanted to see you again, 'cause classes, home and every minute of my life isn't enough. Of course, I have it!" She replied sarcastically. The girl handed her sister a small package.

" When are you planning to pull the prank?" Amelia asked with excitement.

"When the moment is right...which would mean tomorrow." Ava smirked.

" She'll never suspect us...well, maybe you." Amelia's smile turned into a grim one.

" Gee, thanks. You think it'll work?" her eyes inquired.

" 'Course. We did get it from the best." The Slytherin replied as she grinned evilly. " I think you would have been perfect for Slytherin, my dear sister."

" Yeah well, Gryffindors aren't that bad. I mean, Gin is my best friend and I'm glad we have people we care about. It's not like our old school th-"

Ava put up her hand and cut her off, " Yeah, I know. Listen, I think it's best for us to leave. We don't Filch or Mrs. Norris to spot us."

Her sister shurgged and rolled her eyes" Okay, hopefully Ginny didn't close the windows. What about you?"

The Slytherin girl quickly lifted the hood of her cloak. " I think one of the boys must have a window open. See you in the morning, my dear evil sister." Amelia and Draco (still in the shadows) watched Ava transform into a beatuiful white dove. She softly cooed and flew out through the large windows. Amelia followed suit and transformed back into a raven, carrying the brown papered package in her beak. Draco slowly came out and stood in shock, then he brought himself back to reality. " The letter to my mother can wait. I am going to have a chat with my dear, dear friend Ava." He left the owlery, heading to the Slytherin common room.

In mid-corridor is where he caught up with her and as she gently scratched at the entrance to her room, he coughed to get her attention. " So when were you going to tell me, oh friend of mine? When were you going to tell me, your dear old friend Malfoy that you, my darling Ava, are an animagus?" The girl instinctively pulled out her wand, pushed him to the closest wall and had it drawn at his head. "You scared the crap out of me!" She spoke between clenched teeth. His dark grey eyes burned with anger.He repeated once again, twice as upset he was before, " When were you going to explain to me that you were an animagus!"

" What are you talking about?" She replied slightly chuckling. Drops of sweat was sliding upon her brow and was out of breath.

" Mortales, get your wand out of my neck or I swear to Merlin, I'll break it in two." He grabbed her black willow wand in his hand tightly and pushed it out of his way. With so much force, that even Ava was pushed back to the velvet dark green couch behind her. She widened her eyes, filled with shock and fear. She has never seen him this angry since she poured pumpkin juice on his head the first time they met.

Draco brushed back his hair with his right hand. He groaned loudly, walked towards one of the velvet green chairs and sat down, staring into the flames of the fireplace.

" I know your secret. The thing I want to know is why you didn't tell me that you are an unregistered animagus?"

The brunette bowed her head, letting strands fall. She looked up once again, the strands gently touching her olive face.She sat facing her fellow Slytherin.

" I thought that if I told you, you would take me for a freak. Amelia and I are not animagus...We are something much more than that..."


End file.
